Bad Feeling
Bad Feeling is the tenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy's uncle decides to send him to his mental hospital for believing in a talking dog. When Shaggy arrives, he starts hearing voices and seeing ghosts. But how can the gang solve the mystery when Shaggy sees a different monster than they do? Synopsis Shaggy's uncle calls him and tells him to come to his mental hospital for treatment for his "hallucinations" about a talking dog. Shaggy and the gang arrive at the mental hospital. It is called Dr. Rogers' Amazing Mental Hospital. They go inside and are soon greeted by Dr. Rogers. Shaggy introduces the gang to his uncle, Gary Rogers. The gang all say hi, and then Gary starts examining him. He calls in the specialist, Lisa Goular, to do further work on him. She takes him to a room where the rest of the gang cannot see. Gary takes the gang to the break room. In the room, Lisa starts by asking him about Scooby. Shaggy tells her that Scooby has been around for a long time. Lisa examines his eyes and ears, and tells him his condition is worse than she thought. He will have to wear special glasses and special hearing aids. She brings them in. Shaggy starts wearing them, and he is perfectly normal. Lisa tells him that she will be looking through the security cameras and if he isn't wearing them she will assign him to a soundproof room. Shaggy gulps. Lisa mumbles about her job being horribly good or something and leaves. Shaggy finds a piece of a mask on the floor that is green. Meanwhile in the break room, the gang is eating lunch. Suddenly the lunch ladies burst out and scream about men from Mars. Then a monster that looks like a green alien comes out. The gang run, straight into Shaggy, who asks what they are running from. Then he sees the alien and says something about a creepy knight. The entire gang run. Later, Shaggy shows Velma the piece. She says Lisa could be the alien. But Shaggy says it was a knight. Fred cuts off the conservation and tells everyone to split up. Fred and Daphne go investigate Lisa's "center" and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby go to the break room to see if they can find any clues. In the break room, wreckage is everywhere. Velma spots a man and asks him what he is doing. He says he is cleaning up, and that he is the custodian. He hates that he has to clean up everything with no help. Shaggy and Scooby are cleaning by eating everything edible in the break room. Scooby accidentally swallows something inedible, and Shaggy helps him cough it out. Velma looks at the sofa. For some reason, the sofa is ripped to shreds. So is everything else. Velma wonders about this, and then Shaggy shows her the thing Scooby coughed up: a tiny microchip with the letter L on it. Suddenly the alien/creepy knight comes out. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby run. Shaggy ducks into a room. For some reason, he is hearing voices about how he will fail this mystery and never leave the hospital. Shaggy runs out of the room, straight into the alien. Realizing his mistake, he runs to catch up with Velma and Scooby. Lisa's center turns out to be a special room. Each doctor has his/her room to decorate. Lisa's is plastered with posters of famous heavy metal bands. One of the posters shows a band called Destroy Everything. In black marker under it, it says Lisa's Favorite!!!! Fred studies it, and then the other part of the gang comes in. They tell Fred what happened, and he decides to set a trap. Since the monsters is more of focused on Shaggy, he is bait. Fred, Velma, and Daphne are off to the side with a rope ready to be let loose, which will activate an anvil falling on a board, which will activate a switch, which will get a cage over the monster. Shaggy calls for the knight. No one answers. Then, unknown to Shaggy, a monster comes behind him. Fred and the girls activate the trap, and the cage falls. Scooby pushes Shaggy out of the way, thus giving chase, and the monster follows, but smashes into the cage. The monster is Lisa Goular, because she hated her job here. She only did it because Gary said she was really good, but she turned out to be very bad because she was lazy. So she gave the glasses and hearing aid to Shaggy, in hope he would argue, but no. The episode ends with Scooby talking to Gary Rogers. Cast and characters Villains *Alien *Creepy Knight Suspects Culprits Locations *Dr. Rogers' Amazing Mental Hospital **Patient room **Break room **Lisa's center Notes/trivia *This was based on the comic book story Scooby in the Booby Hatch! Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Lisa's hair is green for a slight moment. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *At one point, Shaggy was not wearing glasses, but a moment later they reappear. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Yes! Let's hide from the alien...I mean knight." -'Shaggy' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes